Addition
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: Sesshomaru and His mate await the new arrival of their pup. changed rating from "m" to "t". mpreg, OC. ONESHOT!


Addition

_Summary: Sesshomaru and his mate await the arrival of his pup. _

Sesshomaru held his slightly swollen belly with a hint of motherliness. It has been almost four months since he was mounted. An Inu demon's gestation was only four months long. Twice the length of normal dogs.

Sesshomaru winced as a series of semi painful twinges ran through his abdomen. It was almost time. The pup's sire was close by, hunting rabbit. Knowing this, Sesshomaru began to migrate away from where he rested.

Mate. His mate. His strong, dominate mate. With long, coiled black hair. Ruby colored eyes. And a expression cross between smugness and coy, with a hint of docile alpha. the pregnant uke smiled at the image he painted in his head.

"Naraku, please hurry. Our pup is almost here." Whispered Sesshomaru. The first true contraction of labor pain struck the pregnant yokai. The Canine gasped. He could not wait anymore. It was now!

Panting and moving toward a den he made three months ago, Sesshomaru prepared for the pup's birth. Clean blankets, loose women's kimono, hot water... Everything was ready. Now to wait. Soon after, more severely painful contractions came. It was time. With what strength he had left for now, Sesshomaru placed himself onto a pile of soft cotton throws and furs. The perfect _Inu_ birthing nest*.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you, my pet?" faintly in the distance, Sesshomaru heard his mate call out for him. Taking a slow breath, Sesshomaru let out a long, keening howl. Bushes were popping as Naraku ran over to the den. Kneeling, the spider Hanyo peered into the den that sheltered his mate. His body casted a shaodw across his mate's form.

"Sesshomaru, is it time? It's today?" asked Naraku. The in labor yokai snarled at him. The spider yokai then crawled over to his mate and began to rub soft circles into his back. he did though recieved one hell of a lashing.

"OF COURSE IT'S TIME! I WOULD NOT IN THIS DEN IF IT WEREN'T TIME! IDIOT!" Sesshomaru then let out a sharp yelp of pain. Then a calm sigh of relief. Warm clear fluid trickled out of a newly formed cervix. His water was broke. His body was being quick about adjusting to the birth. It was any minute now. With a whine Sesshomaru sat up and removed his kimono, replacing it with the women's, with a little help from his mate. He then remained kneeling on his knees. Naraku went back to rubbing circles on his mates back. it helped.

"Sesshomaru, lie down and relax. Our child will come to us soon. Right now, just rest. Save your strength." Naraku tried to persuade his mate into resting, but with no avail. Again, Sesshomaru snarled.

"Hell no. our pup is coming, and he is not patient!" with that, Sesshomaru pressed his forehead into Naraku's chest. Raising his hips just slightly, Sesshomaru then parted his legs as more liquid began to flow from his body. This time it was blood. The pup was coming. he could feel building up pressure in his loins.

Moving to practically sit on top of his heels, Sesshomaru then let out a whimper. Panting, the soon-to-be-mother _Inu _began to groan in pain.

"Ah! Nar…Naraku, *whine* please leave." Sesshomaru pleaded. Naraku stopped his ministrations and turned his head down to his mate. There was a look of shock upon his face.

"But…why? My mate you need…." Naraku was cut off.

"NO! PLEASE LEAVE NOW! I MUST DO THIS ALONE!" cried Sesshomaru. He then let out a gasp of pain. At his pain, Naraku finally, yet reluctantly, left the den. Alone, Sesshomaru then let out soft keens and whines. The pressure in his loins and at his newly formed cervix continued to grow. The _Inu _ then stretched out his body, legs still parted, and began to push. he whined and cried the entire time.

****….(time lapse)

After several hours of the hard pushing, something gave, and out of the _taiyokai_, slid a tiny blood cover infant. Sesshomaru collapsed in exhaustion. But still turned over and sat up, although in agony, and cradled his pup. It was an 8 pound, 6 ounces black haired female. Blood matted her hair, but Sesshomaru's maternal instincts kicked in and he, like any bitch, began to lick his newborn clean and free of blood. When the pup was deemed clean enough, Sesshomaru tilted his head back and let out a soft "woof". That brought Naraku running.

"Naraku, we have a daughter." Naraku smiled. It was a beautiful smile. Naraku leaned over to peer at his newborn. The female pup had a full head of soft, fluffy black hair. She also had blue eyes that challenged the sky. The eyes were not from either Naraku or Sesshomaru, but from a distant relative. And finally, the small pup had a mark on her collarbone. It was a small light purple crescent moon with a tiny spider being held in the center. This mark shows the becoming of her birth, and her parents mating.

"Sesshomaru, you did well. She is beautiful." Naraku then leaned down and planted a small yet dominate kiss on his mate's lips.

"Yes, she is. Naraku, you name her." Sesshomaru then curled up into Naraku's arms. peering down at the minutes old babe, Naraku pondered a name.

"… I got it. Our child shall be called Maru." Sesshomaru blanched. That was NOT what he was expecting for a name.

"…you are naming our child Maru? That is a male name, no, not even a full name." Naraku shrugged. He then stroked Maru's hair while he turned to stare at his mate. the pup whimpered.

"Maru. The name means 'Perfect', and that is what she is. Perfect. She is nothing else." Naraku then held little Maru to his chest and began to rock her. Sesshomaru whined to show his displeasure. But then began to reach for her when her whimpering increased in volume.

"Naraku, give me her. She must now enjoy her first meal." Sesshomaru, now cradling the tiny Maru, parted his kimono and exposed a slightly milk - swollen nipple. Maru whimpered and whined even harder. The scent of the milk driving mad with hunger. Maru's mother (Sesshomaru) then placed her next to the nipple. With a starving appetite, the pup bit down with a force to make her dame wince.

Laughing, Naraku held Sesshomaru close to his own chest, the hungry pup ignoring everything around her except her meal.

"Naraku, thank you." The said spider looked confused.

"Whatever for, my mate?"

"For giving me a family, someone to love, you." The _Inu_ then turned his head and kissed his mate. The two then enjoyed their new addition to their life, Maru. Baby Maru whimpered and curled into her mother's chest. both her parents chuckled at the action.

_*eight years later*_

"_Chichi-ue_! Look what Sister Rin and I got!" A cherubic looking pup came sprinting over to her father.

Naraku turned around to be head butted right into the groin. Keeling over, Naraku peered up at his eight year old daughter. Rin, now 16, stood behind Maru with a straining calm smile. Otherwise, she trying hard not to laugh.

"*groan* what is it, Maru?" the spider asked, holding his wounded crotch. The tiny girl then shoved a large catfish into her father's face. Jumping back, Naraku let off a tight smile. Rin broke out in slight giggles, causing Naraku to cast a glare at her. she stopped, but still grinned at the male.

"That's nice Maru. How did you get it?" Maru then went jabbering at a mile a minute.

"Big sister Rin and I were trying to catch something to eat when this GIANT! Catfish demon leapt out of the water," at this Naraku's eyes went wide. "The catfish demon went right after big sister but then this weird scythe looking thing on a chain came whipping by and took off the catfishes head! Then a tall man with his hair up like this," Maru then held her hair up in a small pony tail. "Came up and asked sister if she was okay. Big sister's face then turned red and she nodded. After that, the tall man showed me how to catch a catfish by wiggling my fingers in the water, and pulling whatever bit my fingers up into the air. I tried three times and soon caught a Huge Catfish! The one I showed you, daddy. That's what happened." Maru then took a big breath and held out the catfish to her father.

"Oh? So you met Kohaku?" Maru then twirled around and ran to show her dame what she caught. Overhearing the tale, Sesshomaru smiled and took the catfish from his daughter, holding it by crooking his finger in the fish's mouth.

"Is that what the tall man's name is?" asked the curious eight year old. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Anyway, shall we cook this fine fish?" Sesshomaru inquired to his daughter. Maru nodded her head very quickly, fast enough to give her a headache. a series of chuckles greeted her as her headache stopped.

"Can I help cook it?" she asked.

"Of course. You caught it." Maru jumped up with hyper glee.

**~~~~...~~~~**

Later that night Naraku and Sesshomaru curled up next to each other. Maru was fast asleep and curled in a ball by Rin. the child wiggled and twitched in her sleep. Rin groaned and cuddled the girl into her breasts, calming her. Naraku chuckled at the scene.

"Naraku, I have something to show you." drawing his mate's attention away from the girls, Sesshomaru sat up and faced Naraku. Said male also sat up. he knew this was important.

"what is it?" Naraku then felt his hand being placed against Sesshomaru's now soft belly. His eyes went wide. a faint pulse of yoki thrummed against his palm. Naraku stared at his mate with wide eyes. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I'm pregnant…again."

*nest- if none of you readers have never had pregnant dogs, a pregnant bitch makes a nest like bed for her litter. The bed would be both soft and warm, but always kept neat and tidy.

….well, how was that? If any one wants to write a prequel or sequel, go ahead. It would be interesting to see.


End file.
